


Midnight Falls

by KodiakBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Werewolf, werewolfMabel!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodiakBear/pseuds/KodiakBear
Summary: The story is set after Wierdmaggedon. Mable and Dipper pines are now permanent residents of gravity falls, and have been for 4 years. social status has dropped but is not dead. Mable and Pacifica are friends, Mable would like that to change. Wierdmaggedon has only affected the adults so far, don't worry its about to affect the kids soon. Animals have been affected. Forest only changes slightly there are a few warped areas but they are rare.





	Midnight Falls

     The Mystery Shacks golf cart flew through the forest crashing down unto the unleveled mess of roots that was its floor. It was a Mystery in itself that the abused vehicle could still move much less, as fast as it did. It held two passengers that seemed to have a guest not so far behind. Mabel was ecstatic, she was used to this rush brought on from being chased by dangerously large beast through the woods against odds that seemed well out of her favor, Pacifica though was not.

"Mabel I swear if we die out here I will end you!" Mabel laughed in her light heart'ed way, Pacifica was not amused. "c'mon miss north pacific don't be so cold." Mabel joked.

They eventually arrived at the shack, Pacifica angrily jumping out the cart and heading inside. "Pacifica it wasn't that bad please," Mabel argued Pacifica shut the door in her face she sat down outside the door "you know this is my house right." she grumbled mostly to herself. she covered her face resigning to stay outside for a while.

Pacifica ran into the bathroom and locked the door, she lifted her upper lip her incisors had lowered and gained slight points. It happened every time she was hot with adrenaline.

she huffed in mock humor she wasn't mad at Mabel she was mad at her self for not knowing what was happening, for being the only one she knew of it happening to, for feeling  _different._ This hadn't been the first time she'd felt different but this was new she felt like an outcast.

Then a loud knocking rapped the door. " Mabel are you in the bathroom?". ugh it was the other pines twin. " NO book worm I'm not Mabel, and she's outside" dipper snorted at her and went to the front door.

Dipper opened the door to hear a thud right outside, it was Mabel and she had laid down on her side. He went out through the little crack in the door he had managed to get open, and then closed it sitting down besides her. "hey Mable how are you doing?" She didn't bother to look up at him, "I've been better" her tone was dull.

Dipper clenched his fist "did Pacifica do this?!" Mabel looked up at him with a face he couldn't read. Then she sighed and looked down " no dipper, if anything it was me. I dragged her out into the forest knowing full well that she didn't like to be out there." Dipper got up and dusted off his lap decided that they could talk more about it later. "I'm in the room if you need me Mabel, he gave her a pat on the back and went inside.

He passed Pacifica on the way inside and didn't do much more then glancing at her before going upstairs. 

Pacifica walked out the door and stood there "so Mabel I'm sorry for yelling at you" Mabel made a small whimper like noise she slumped down more in her position the sound stung Pacific's heart she felt terrible for what happened earlier but didn't really want to talk about it either. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over, I cloud uh apologize with lunch?" Mabel agrees pacifica calls her family chauffeur who soon arrived to pick them up and just as soon as I drop them off at the house.

They walk inside and Pacifica closes the door "my parents are gone for the week so don't worry to much about anything." Pacifica begins to walk through the house, Mabel follows her to a separate room a door she had not yet seen in the Northwest house. Which did not surprise her, Pacifica opened the door and inside with something that looked much more like a family living room. She ushered Mabel in and turned to leave. "l will be back soon Okay" and with that Pacifica left the room.

Mabel placed her shoes down at the door, and Then sat down on a couch in the back of the room. It was amazing to her that someone was able to hold a room that completed about one-third the size of her house. Mabel went to get up and check out the room but it was like her legs and gone boneless.

Mabel dropped to the floor and hunched over grasping at a pain deep in her chest, she felt breathless like someone had suddenly turned up the heat and she was dying. Mabel hadn't realized but her eyes had been closed and she regretted opening them, everything was pulsing and closer than it should have been.

Mabel didn't see Pacifica enter the room, but she had smelt her it was nice maybe a coincide. Pacifica had smelt like a soft ocean breeze with sharp hints of salt and a sea storm if, pacifica had a smell Mabel couldn't imagine it being anything else. In that moment: her vision steadied, her body stilled, and someone had turned down the god forsaken heat. she felt her head lifted onto pacifica's lap.

Pacifica had only left for a few minutes and had not expected to see Mabel writhing on the floor when she came back. She didn't know what to do so she thought she would elevate Mabel's head. Pacifica looked down at her friends face it was sweaty and matted with hair but even then Mabel was still to her the definition of beauty. Not that she would ever admit but she loved the other girl,  and only challenged her when they first met as she felt the best way to fight the unnatural attraction she held for the other girl. Oh was she wrong, if anything she had soon found herself deeply invested in anything Mabel related.

Pacifica cleared the hair from Mables face "are you okay she asked." Mabel nodded softly her throat felt coarse and dry; to be honest she didn't want too hear her voice she feared it would sound unrecognizable. Pacifica let out a deep sigh she was relived she wasn't the only one, then sadness hit her the ray of sunshine in her life had been so happy, to find out she wasn't going to become some 'monstrous adult' as Mabel had seen to dub the older members of the gravity falls community.

"Mable" Pacifica started " i think our four years of luck may be running out an-." "NO" Mable barked out in protest " I probably picked up the stomach flu im fine." Mabel buried her face into Pacificas lap. Pacificas eyes began to burn with tears she took in a sharp breath "Mable its been happening to me too its not the stomach flu." Her eyes were looking somewhere far beyond the room in which the girls sat in, her hands now clenched into fists. Mabel started to shudder Pacificas lap became wet with tears she embraced her friend in a hug then got up bringing Mabel with her. Pacifica wiped away both their tears she led Mabel to a bathroom left her some clothes and went to bathe herself Time, had gotten away from the both of them it was late into the night and they were feeling the exhaustion. 

She came out the bathroom and saw Mable siting down on a chair, in the room the girls head hanging low. Pacifica went up to the wall,  next to her bed and puled out a bed that put others of its kind to shame. She gently held Mabel's hand and led her to the separate bed. Mabel climbed into the bed and went under the covers. Pacifica sighed and went to lay down in her own bed; tomorrow was going to be a long day. She would need her rest before she fell asleep she gave a "goodnight" to Mabel. Then received a soft goodnight "miss north pacific" in return she smiled and closed her eyes for the night. 

 


End file.
